Hesitant Love
by RaisedByTheWolves
Summary: One rainy and cold night, the exhausted hero of Hyrule approaches Kakariko Village in dire need of shelter. Sheikah Leader Impa and her granddaughter, Paya, are generous enough to let him spend a night. A night somehow turns into many nights, the extended stay resulting in unexpected yet shaky relationships to blossom. Rated M for later chapters, more characters come later.
1. (1) An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's note:**

Hello to you, the reader! This if the first fanfiction I've written in ages, so please excuse it if it's not that great. If you take the time to read it, I will be eternally grateful! Any constructive/polite criticism is welcome. Thanks and have a lovely day. :-)

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Visitor**

The Hylian hero way ventured his way across shrines, discovering new lands along the way.

He had a noble cause, and he had reawakened after 100 years to finally embark on this cause - to defeat Calamity Ganon.

It was a sunny and windy day in the Kingdom of Hyrule.

He scurried through the rolling hills of Lanayru Province, the wind gliding through his long, blonde hair. Determined, blue eyes raced forward on a sunny day.

Hours later, he glanced up at the darkening clouds in the sky. It was 10 PM.

_'It's going to rain… I need to find an inn.'_

—

Two hours later, the hero finally reached Kakariko village.

This happens to be the place where he had been sent to reach Impa, who has information regarding his heroic agenda.

By the time he had reached the village, there was still heavy downpour and it was nearly midnight. He did not have a place to stay, and had to find shelter to warm up and rest.

He approached the village, exhausted by the long trek across miles and miles and cold. His clothes were wet, and the temperature had already dropped rapidly, putting him at risk of catching hypothermia. He needed to find a warm place, and fast.

He hastily made his way down a grassy slope leading into the village. He observed the surroundings despite the dark, cloudy complexion of the weather. The village was beautiful - sleek, wooden houses painted in a fresh coat of bright red paint, narrow, curvature rooftops and robust trees all around.

In the distance, he saw a large, wooden house looming over all the others. It was spilling light, indicating someone was still awake.

_'Could that be an inn?'_

He made his way towards the inn-like house and ascended the steps. He stopped before the door and knocked somewhat hesitantly.

A moment passed by. Silence.

...

…

"…_Come in!", _a frail, soft and elderly voice chimed from inside.

Link blinked in startle. _'I guess that's my cue…'_

He gently pushed open the wooden door and peeked inside. In the center of the room stood an elderly woman sitting upright in a meditation position. She observed Link closely and nodded. She radiated a power of authority.

"It is you… Link. I have been expecting your arrival. Please, come closer so we can speak."

Link nodded and approached the old lady. Age had reduced her height. She was very small, but robust.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Impa, chief of the Sheikah tribe. Your arrival here has been planned. I am here to tell you what you must do."

Link nodded attentively.

"One important duty of yours is to _claim back the Divine Beasts_… they have fallen under the control of Calamity Ganon and continue to spread havoc. They must be stopped, and you are the only one who can do this."

Link nodded. Being a hero certainly is a hefty profession.

"This may seem like a daunting responsibility, and it is… but we will help you. I, as well as many others, will guide you in conquering these evil forces."

Link nodded again.

Impa sighed.

"I would explain more… however, I can see how you are tired from your journey. Your clothes are also wet… You must rest. We will talk more about this tomorrow."

Link smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Our village has an inn. However, I understand you are new here and might need a guide. My granddaughter, Paya, may be willing to guide you to the inn. If you're interested, please talk to her. She is upstairs, most likely still awake."

Link blinked, curiosity striking him. 'Paya…'

Impa smiled. "Go on, hero. Rest. You will hear more from this old lady tomorrow…"

Link smiled again and nodded, bowing to Impa before ascending stairs on the right of where she sat.

"…and I cleaned the shrine today…_-oh!"_

A young girl turned around in surprise as wooden floorboards creaking towards her caught her attention. She landed her attention on Link.

"Oh. W-who are you?" she asked bashfully, cheeks lighting up on her pale face. She had long, full white hair reaching her back with two locks of hair bundled up into buns and tied to the side with velvety, red ribbons. Sheikah art was branded onto her face. Her eyes were a deep, oak brown that glittered with confusion and excitement. She wore traditional Kakariko garb, making for a rather elegant and oriental appearance. Her top was a silky, white dress shirt that jutted out with a soft, fluffy frame, embroidered with beautiful silk ribbons. She wore a simple pants and comfortable pair of wool boots.

She was sitting at a small wooden desk situated in front of her bed. She stood up and approached Link.

Link's heart skipped upon taking a look at her ridiculously cute features, especially her almond-shaped eyes, doll-like lips, and soft, rosy cheeks. He nearly sunk into her gaze.

_'She's really cute…'_

Paya blushed. "I… I know who you are. Y-you're Link. My grandmother told me all about you… how you're the champion of Hyrule, and how are you going to defeat Calamity Ganon."

Link nodded. "That's me."

"Anyway, it's rather late, and your clothes are soaked! What are you going to do?"

He scratched his head. "Well… Impa told me that you would be kind enough to walk me to an inn."

"Oh! S-sure… But the inn is fully booked right now… a lot of travelers have been flooding into Kakariko village lately…"

_'Wonderful.'_

Link sighed. "Hmm… is that so? Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll keep looking for a pl-"

"W-wait! Perhaps you can… can stay with us," Paya suggested, blushing.

Link smiled at the kind gesture. "Thank you, but I don't want to intrude—"

"But _you're not_!" she immediately interjected, stubborn yet passionately.

The blonde Hylian chuckled at her giddy response. "Thank you so much, Paya. I owe you."

She shook her head. "D-don't mention it. Anyway, you can sleep on that extra bed over there. Impa usually sleeps on more traditional Kakariko wooden mattress… she is not a fan of these modern beds."

He glanced over at the empty, neat bed. His tired body almost seemed to gravitate towards it. He couldn't wait to throw himself into the comfort and sink into it.

"If you don't mind… I'll try not to disturb you," Link assured.

Paya smiled, blushing lightly. "I-I know, don't worry… Impa and I want to help you. It's our job."

The hero smiled. "I'm grateful for your help."

Link made his way to the bed and sat down, his body almost immediately reclining into the cushiony comfort. He heaved a sigh of relief.

_'That's _much_ better.'_

His mind was overwhelmed from the sheer amount of work he had to do. Free the Divine Beasts, defeat Calamity Ganon, collect lost memories, discover shrines, and the shenanigans of the people in the villages he would encounter. He hadn't slept in a proper bed in days, and his exhaustion really proved it.

He began to undress, sliding off his soaked armor and top, then tossed it on the ground.

"M-Master Link! You must not undress here, it is disrespectful!" she exclaimed while covering her reddening face with her hands.

Link turned bright red, having completely forgotten about the presence of the young Sheikah maiden, within the same room. He covered his chest by crossing his arms. "I-I'm so sorry, I forgot! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

Paya kept her hands over her face for a moment, then peeked through at Link by opening two of her fingers. She giggled.

"It's okay… I know you're very tired from your travels."

Link chuckled. "That I indeed am…"

Paya cleared her throat. "Anyway, I understand you must undress to sleep. I will fetch you some sleepwear… And you may undress and change while I'm facing the other direction."

The Hylian male nodded. "Okay."

The bashful Sheikah maiden made her way to a wooden dresser and opened it. She took out a long, dark purple robe with intricate Sheikah patterns on it. She made her way over to Link and handed him the neatly-folded robe and smiled. "Here, change into this. It's a comfortable Sheikah robe that is suitable for sleep."

Link took the robe and looked up at Paya, immediately catching her beautiful brown eyes. He continued staring into her eyes, eventually finding himself unable to look away.

Paya blushed, noticing Link's unwavering gaze. "A-anyway… I'm going back to my side of the room."

Link nodded, still looking deeply into her eyes, smiling.

Paya's cheeks reddened even more. She hastily turned around and scurried off to the other side of the room, and sat down at her tiny wooden desk.

"I am not looking - you may change now!"

Link chuckled. He stood up and stretched, then proceeded to undress. He slid out of his soaked trousers and undergarments and tossed them next to his top. He slid into the Sheikah robe, the comfortable, loose cloth resting on his body. It was indeed very comfortable.

He smiled. "I've changed, so you don't need to stay turned around anymore."

Paya peeked her head around, noticing that he was wearing the robe. She shifted herself 90 degrees and looked at Link. His golden, messy hair framed his entire face. It was messy and frizzy from weather and rain, and it clung to the skin on his neck. His pale skin looked milky smooth, and his golden locks against it… it was an entrancing sight for Paya.

She shook her head bashfully and covered her face again. _'What am I thinking, Paya!? You mustn't start liking this young man!'_

Link looked over at Paya and smiled. "You and Impa are generous to help me. Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm exhausted, so I think I'll sleep now."

The Hylian male flipped open the blanket on the bed and climbed in, resting his head onto his pillow.

Paya turned around, having watched the tired hero climb into bed. She smiled. "Good night, Master Link. Sleep well."

The young Sheikah girl tried to sleep that night, but couldn't. She still couldn't process the sudden arrival of the Hero of Legends — She was in shock. Her heart raced, and her mind was dizzy.

_'Why… do I feel this way? What is this strange feeling..?'_

_…_

_'I think I'm sick. I'll ask Impa for medicine tomorrow.'_


	2. (2) Breakfast

A new day began.

The hero rose at the crack of dawn to a beautiful, rising sun.

He drowsily pulled himself up into a sitting, up-right position while letting out a yawn. He then stretched his arms upwards.

_'__It's crazy how reviving a good night's sleep is. I can't remember the last time I slept so comfortably.'_

He glanced over to the other side of the room to see Paya sitting down at her small, wooden desk. She was an early bird, it seemed.

"Good morning, Paya," Link called out, smiling.

Paya blinked and turned around. She blushed at Link's presence.

"G-good morning, Master Link!" she responded hastily.

Link chuckled. "You're up very early. Did you sleep well?"

Paya shook her head. "I did not sleep. I was up all night."

Link blinked. "Oh? Why, could you not sleep?"

The Sheikah maiden shook her head again. "No, I do not sleep often. I find I don't need it. I spend most of my time praying and maintaining this temple."

"Wow… that sounds tiring."

Paya smiled. "It is, but I have adapted… and I enjoy doing it. This is my job and I do it passionately."

Link smiled back. "I see. That's good."

The Hylian male's stomach broke out into whale-like grumbling noises. His face reddened madly. "O-oh."

Paya laughed. "It seems you're hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

Link laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Um—I guess so. I can cook myself something on the fire."

Paya shook her head. She looked down bashfully, fiddling with her hands. "I can cook for you, M-Master Link…"

Link's heart soared. This young Sheikah maiden not only takes him in, but she offers to cook for him too.

_'__She'd make a great wife one day',_ the hero thought to himself, his heart smiling.

"Sure, I'd like that," the Hylian male responded with a smile.

Paya's face turned pinker. "Okay. I'll be back with your food in half an hour!"

The young girl stood up and made her way downstairs. Link smiled, watching the beautiful Sheikah maiden descend.

Once the girl was out of sight, the hero dressed into his clothes.

He sat down on the bed again and sprawled himself out comfortably, anticipating young Paya's homemade food.

Paya gathered eggs from the chicken coop in the yard and began setting them by the fire.

_'__Why am I so eager to cook for Master Link? I've never wanted to do something like this for anyone before…' _

—

Approximately half an hour later, Paya returned with a tray full of food; A small bowl of fried rice, spiced fish, an omelette, and some fresh, sliced melon. She approached the hero with a smile. Link's hungry eyes gazed upon the tray of delicious food coming towards him, the aromas of the fish omelette tracing his nose. His stomach growled in excitement.

"I hope you like the food," Paya said while handing him the tray. She then made her way to her bed and sat down on the edge, still facing Link.

Link grabbed the tray and set it down on his lap. The aromas rising from the food engulfed his olfactory senses and drove him into a state of maddened hunger. He hastily grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke off a generous chunk off fish and rice, then stuffed it into his mouth. A profile of flavors hit him; soy, spice, ginger, and a deep charcoal-roasted flavor. It was _delicious_.

"This is amazing, Paya!" Link praised, his speech rather muffled with a mouth full of food.

Paya's heart skipped a beat. 'He enjoys my cooking. I feel so… happy…"

She smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you like it. I've been practicing my cooking skills but I never cook for anyone besides myself and Impa, so I wasn't sure if other people would enjoy my food."

The Hylian male continued to dig into the meal. He swallowed a bite, paused, then looked over to the Sheikah maiden.

"If you cooked for me like this every morning, I wouldn't want to leave this place," he said, laughing.

_'__Wait… what am I saying?!'_ the hero thought to himself in a mild panic, his heart racing. 'That sounds weird!'

Paya blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands. "Y-you can stay here as long as you'd like, Master Link!"

"Oh. Thank you, Paya, you're really too kind."

She gulped, heart racing like crazy. "We want to help you, i-it's our job after all."

He smiled, placing a bite of fish and rice into his mouth and chewing. It was one of the most delicious meals he had ever had. While in the wild, he often kept cooking very simple.

The Hylian hero could already feel himself getting attached to this place and even a tad bit to Paya. It would be hard to leave a warm bed, delicious homemade food, and the company of a cute girl.

He chuckled and continued eating contently until he finished his meal.


	3. (3) The Reckless Adventurer

**Chapter 3 - The Reckless Adventurer **

"I'm going out to hunt for shrines," Link informed the Sheikah maiden, while picking up his sword and shield.

Paya nodded. "Be careful. I wish for nothing bad to happen to you…"

"Don't worry," he reassured with a smile.

The hero descended the steps. He glanced around to see Impa sitting in her 'throne' of sorts. He smiled.

"I'm heading out, Impa. I'm continuing my hunt for shrines to collect Spirit Orbs, which will help increase my power."

Impa nodded. "Good luck.. Try to be back before dark."

Link smiled and put a thumbs up.

He walked out of the Sheikah temple and noticed the Sheikah Slate's sensor was going off. He pulled the Slate off his waist and pulled up the map.

"There's a shrine nearby… Let's find it."

The hero used the sensor as a guide to the shrine. It registered as Ta'loh Naeg Shrine. It was a simple puzzle shrine that took Link less than an hour to solve.

Once he had successfully completed the shrine and received a Spirit Orb, he ventured north into the Lanayru Wetlands. He encountered a deep cliff before the Wetlands.

He approached the edge of the cliff carefully, looking out upon the horizon. He observed a swampy area with many trees and a lot of monsters roaming around, especially Bokoblins. In the midst of it all, a faint, glowing orange light.

A Shrine.

_'__I need to cross this area with caution to reach that shrine…'_

He took out his paraglider and jumped off the cliff, then soared down towards the swampy Wetlands.

—

The paraglider took Link all the way down to a tree. He landed onto a big, sturdy tree branch and put away his paraglider.

He carefully climbed down the tree and hopped onto the ground. His Sheikah sensor went off, indicating the Shrine was nearby.

_'__Looks like it's not too far away…'_

He began heading in the direction of the sensor. His boots splashed as they hit the swampy, watery earth.

Link stopped and froze in his tracks when he noticed a monster up ahead - and not just any monster, it was a very sizable Moblin.

It had blood red skin and eyes, and two long, curvature horns that jutted out aggressively from its head. It carried a massive bow reinforced with shards of steel and bone and a quiver full of arrows. He was a dangerous opponent, especially due to his long-range advantage.

Link carefully began sneaking around its area of vision. Thankfully, it only roamed an open area and it was easy for him to stay hidden behind trees.

The hero continued to tip-toe around the trees, successfully proceeding unnoticed.

The hero set his foot on a loose rock and tumbled over, hitting the ground. He grunted in pain from the impact of the trip and shook himself back up, brushing dirt and swamp water from his armor.

His eyes shot open in panic when a Bokoblin horn pierced the air.

_'__Oh no—am I an a camp!?'_

He spun around and saw that he had been noticed by a large band of Bokoblions, 5 to be exact.

'_Shit_.'

The enraged Bokoblins charged toward the hero with their weapons. Link ran to the nearest tree and climbed it nimbly. He was grateful to his good climbing skills in a situation like this. In less than 20 seconds, he had ascended a tall tree and sat upon the top, looking down upon the gang of Bokoblins. They couldn't reach him at this height.

This angered the Bokoblins even more. They bounced up and down angrily, shaking their weapons at Link and squealing pig-like noises in protest.

The Hylian male summoned his Sheikah runes and pulled out a remote bomb. He chucked it in the direction of the Bokoblins. It landed in the middle of the gang. Sealing his win, Link set off the bomb — but it was too late.

Just before the bomb detonated, an arrow had pierced Link's upper leg, shot by one of the archer Bokoblins.

Link screamed in pain.

The bomb exploded and burned all the Bokoblins to their death.

_'__At least I killed them all…'_

Blood began flooding out of Link's leg. He panted, weakly grasping the top of the arrow with his hand. The pain was overwhelming.

"I just need to… pull this out…"

With all of his physical strength, the hero violently yanked the arrow out of his leg. He screamed in pain, even more blood rushing out of the wound, which had ripped open even more. He weakly loosened his grasp on the arrow — it slid out of his hand and hit the ground.

_'__The blood isn't stopping… this isn't good…'_

The hero could feel his head going fuzzy. The blood loss was affecting his consciousness.

_'__I need to get back… before I pass out..'_

The hero weakly pulled the Sheikah slate off his waist, his bloody finger hitting the map.

He was teleported to Ta'loh Naeg Shrine, right in front of Kakariko village. It had began to rain heavily.

Link tried to pull himself up but his severely injured leg gave out. The weakened hero tumbled onto the ground, his leg still bleeding heavily. "I-I… I need to make it back…"

He dragged himself weakly across the ground with his arms, his leg leaving a heavy trail. "No… I am stronger than this."

With every ounce of his physical strength, the hero pushed himself up with his arms. He ignored the severe pain that shot through his leg as he applied pressure to it. The pressure of standing caused more bloodflow.

He weakly limped his way toward the Sheikah temple. What seemed like an eternity later, Link finally reached the temple. He looked up at the long flight of stairs looming over him. 'Can I make it…?'

The hero could no longer feel his leg. He limped up the stairs, each step causing even more blood loss in his leg.

He finally reached the top. With the little remaining strength he had left, he weakly pushed open the doors and immediately fell over and hit the ground, losing consciousness. Impa's eyes widened, stunned.

_"__Link!"_


	4. (4) Nursing an Injured Hero

**Chapter 4 - Nursing an Injured Hero back to Health**

"Hmm…?"

Ocean blue eyes slowly opened, light pouring in. A fuzzy face loomed above him. As he squinted his eyes and focused on it, it slowly focused into vision and became Paya's beautiful face, worried chestnut eyes directly on him.

"Paya…?"

Paya's eyes watered. She placed a hand over her heart. "Link… Thank the Gods you're okay."

Link blinked and pulled himself up. "W-what happened…?"

Paya frowned. "You returned here seriously injured. I was afraid that we had already lost you. You lost such an astonishing amount of blood from your leg."

Link looked down and noticed his body sprawled out across the bed, and his leg wrapped in layers of bandages, with a red stain from the blood leaking from the wound. His eyes grew wide.

"How reckless of me to think it was a good idea to trek through a swamp infested with monsters…"

Paya sighed. "Link, please be more careful. I don't anything like this to happen to you in the future."

Link's heart soared at Paya's concern. "Were… were you the one who bandaged up my wound?"

Paya nodded. "Yes. I disinfected the wound and wrapped it to stop the bleeding. You should be okay, but you mustn't move around too much while your leg is healing."

Link blushed and looked down. "Paya… you take great care of me. I think you'd make an incredible wife one day."

Paya squealed and her hands shot over her deeply red face. "M-Master Link!"

"I guess you'll have to take care of me for a while longer. I'm sorry for being a disturbance to you and Impa—"

"N-no! It's not like that at all! It's our job to help you… Please, don't think you are a disturbance…"

Link smiled at Paya. "Thank you again, Paya. You and Impa saved me."

Paya peeked at Link, still blushing lightly and smiled. "Of course… We will nurse you back to health."


	5. (5) Hesitation

**Chapter 5 - Hesitation**

Days passed, and Link's leg injury slowly but surely healed. It was a dramatic injury that would need more time to heal, but thanks to the prime quality of care being given by Paya, his leg would make a full recovery.

She spent each day tending to Link's bandages, cooking him nutritional and healthy meals, and keeping him company. She put all of her time and energy into the young hero's recovery.

Within a few weeks, Link was walking again. He didn't venture outside Kakariko village just yet, but he was able to fetch wood for fires and walk around the village.

—

"How is your leg feeling, Link?" Paya asked.

The Hylian man smiled. "Much better. It's slowly regaining its strength."

She smiled, setting a pot on top of the fire. She filled the pot with water and added a lot of fish, vegetables, spices, garlic, and soy sauce. She stirred the pot with a wooden spoon, sitting on a little wooden stump.

"We've been in each other's company for so long now… I feel as if we belong together," the Sheikah maiden confessed, soon realizing what she had just blurted out from her thoughts. Her face heated up. 'Oh no… _what did I just say!?_'

Link's heart skipped a beat. "Paya…"

"S-sorry… I'm—"

The Hylian hero stood up and made his way to the Sheikah girl. He kneeled down and wrapped his warms around her upper half and pulled her back into a warm embrace, resting his head on Paya's shoulder. Their cheeks brushed against one another's.

"_M-Master Link!_" Paya exclaimed, grabbing Link's arms. "What are you doing?!"

Link tightened his embrace. "Paya… I'm just beyond grateful for you. You've been taking care of me all of this time. I've grown incredibly fond of you…"

Paya had been lightly squirming in his embrace, but eventually she gave in. Her heart pumped as she let herself melt into Link's warm and toned arms. She looked into the core of the fire in front of her, heating up even more in the face and body. She lost her mind around Link. She always felt fuzzy and her heart would go crazy. She thought about him constantly.

_'__Am I… in love with Link?'_

Link caressed the white-haired maiden's soft, warm cheeks. "How do you feel about me, Paya?" he whispered into her ear, lust in his voice.

In confusion, Paya pushed herself out of Link's grip and held her hands to her chest. "I-I… You're… I don't k-know."

Link sighed and stood up. Paya was obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It was… inappropriate of me."

He walked away and out of the yard, leaving alone a confused Paya.

Her heart race, conflicted. She looked down steadily, her heart still beating a mile a minute.

_'__I can't be in love with you… I can't, I mustn't. You belong to Princess Zelda. You are not mine to have.'_

Tears started rolling down the Sheikah maiden's cheeks. She sat in front of the fire and buried her head into her arms, crying quietly.

_'__I can't be in love with you, because we won't be together in the future. You must leave and save Hyrule. You must return to Princess Zelda.'_


	6. (6) Impa the Catalyst

**Chapter 6 - Impa the Catalyst**

Another week had passed, and Link's leg had made a full recovery. He was able to climb, run, jump, and even wield weapons again. He had spent his days sparring with Cado and Durian to get back into warrior shape and helped Paya and Impa fetch fish, vegetables, and rice for lunches and dinners.

The past few weeks had been a peaceful, stress-free period for Link but he knew it had to come to an end. He couldn't stay with Impa and Paya forever. Time was ticking, and he needed to get a move on.

Impa, Paya, and Link sat around a low-built wooden table, polished with golden and red paint and embroidered with a beautiful, oriental pattern. Upon the table sat side dishes of various stir-fried herbs, spiced fish, eggs, and rice.

"Thank you for this meal," the three said in unison, then bowed and began to eat.

Link's heart felt a mild tone of melancholy yet warmth at the same time, as he observed the company of Impa and Paya. This might well be one of his last meals shared with them before he had to embark on his journey once again. No more warm, soft bed. No more of Paya's home-cooked meals.

No more… _Paya._

Leaving this place ached his heart mildly. Within just a few weeks, Kakariko Village had felt like home, and the time spent with Paya drew the pair closer. He wouldn't wake up to see her long, flowing white hair, her deep mocha-tinted eyes, or her very bashful behavior accompanied with her cute, rosy cheeks.

_'__I'm going to miss her so much…' _the hero thought with heartache, stuffing a wad of rice and fish into his mouth with chopsticks.

Impa eyed Link, sensing an air of sadness from the hero. "You are unusually quiet tonight. What is on your mind?" inquired the Sheikah elder, sipping on tea.

Link swallowed, and shook his head dismissively. "Nothing! The food is just so delicious, I'm enjoying it so much that I can't speak—"

Impa chuckled. "I may be old, but this old lady has a wise eye and can see right through anyone not speaking the truth."

Link gulped in frustration. _'Damn it, Impa. Just let me eat in peace.'_

"U-uhm… Well, I suppose you're right."

Paya faced Link, concern evident in her expression. She set down her rice bowl and focused on the handsome Hylian. "Please, Link, there is no need for you to hide anything from us."

The hero placed another bite of rice and fish into his mouth and chewed. A moment later, he swallowed, then sighed. "Since I've regained my strength, I will continue on my journey tomorrow."

Paya's heart skipped a beat. _'Oh yeah… he's leaving.'_

Impa smiled. "Yes, the time has come for you to continue moving. The Divine Beasts are waiting for you."

Link nodded, knowing very well the importance of his journey. The entire fate of Hyrule rested in his hands.

"My journey from this point will be perilous, but I won't fail. I do, however… want to express my deepest gratitude to you and the Sheikah people for taking me in during my time of need, and nurturing me back to health."

Impa sipped her tea again, smiling. "You are always welcome here. Kakariko village welcomes you at any time. Should you ever feel weary, feel free to return."

The hero felt happy that he had a place to return to, people who anticipated his arrival. In fact, this perspective made him feel a lot better.

_'__They will be here when I return… and I can always visit.'_

The hero smiled and continued eating, not feeling as melancholy. Impa noticed his slightly uplifted spirit and grinned.

The rest of dinner consisted of Link telling Impa and Paya stories of his travels and encounters with massive beasts, which never failed to impress Paya. She'd spend a majority of the time listening to the Hylian hero getting lost in his cerulean eyes, unable to look away.

Her heart was pained, though she did not want to acknowledge it. She was aware of Link's departure, but had to bury these emotions deep within herself.

_'__You have to stay strong, Paya. You can do this. And besides… you'll see Link again, someday!'_

She knew she'd break down at some point, but for now, she had been with Link long enough to sustain her heart for months. The time she had spent by the campfire with him, tending to his wounds, listening to his heroic stories, watching him train, and even just sleeping in the same room as him… it was time she would never take for granted, a time that will always be fondly remembered.

Impa eyed the young pair, catching them staring at each other deeply. _'It seems they have yet to confess to each other.'_

The Sheikah elder cleared her throat, catching the attention of Link and Paya. "Tonight, I will be attending chiefly duties with Cado and Dorian. I will return tomorrow."

_'__Here is the catalyst,'_ thought Impa to herself, amused.

"T-tonight, of all nights, Grandmother?" Paya inquired, cheeks turning red. "The timing just seems… r-rather spontaneous."

The grandma chuckled. "It does, indeed. However, I will attend chief duties when need be. Pay it no heed."

Paya gulped. "O-okay."

The flustered girl hastily collected empty dishes and scurried off to the yard to wash. Link remained quietly sitting at the table with Impa.

…

"Impa, I—"

"No words are needed. I have watched you and my granddaughter grow close these last few weeks. Tell her before it is too late."

Link looked down steadily, lacking confidence. What would happen if Paya rejected him? What if it was a one-sided love? He didn't want to attach himself to the young Sheikah maiden so fast. Heartbreak seemed inevitable to him - and he didn't deem himself worthy enough for the young girl.

However, he also realized that he had the support of Impa, her stern grandmother. If that was the case, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

_'__I love Paya. She has to know.'_

He realized he couldn't leave without telling her. If he didn't take this opportunity, it would haunt him for the rest of his journey.

He squeezed his hand into a fist and looked back upwards, his confidence renewed and his mind set. "You're right. I've been a coward, running from myself. I will tell her."

Impa laughed knowingly. "I am aware. Without further ado… I am off. Please take care of my dear Paya," she said with a wink, catching Link off guard and making him blush madly.

The old Sheikah leader stood up and made her out of the temple. She stopped before the door. "I have faith you will set out and achieve glory for Hyrule. Have no fear. Paya will be here when you return."

Link thought about it… A life with Paya after all the chaos, after peace had been restored to Hyrule. They could be together happily, with nothing in their way. They would wake up every morning together, go fishing, cook together, sit by the fire together and talk, watch sunsets together… How he wished he could have that with her now, but it was impossible. He had a life-threatening journey to conquer. One in which he was clearly risking his life — love wasn't a top priority in the hero's case.

Link knew how hard it would be to leave once he realized how deeply he loved Paya. Knowing that at any moment in the battlefield, he could lose his life and never see Paya again — the thought broke his heart. He was already attached, and he wasn't happy about it.

All he could do for now is pour his feelings out to Paya and move on. He needed closure, reassurance, even if Paya ended up rejecting him. It would give him peace of mind and let him focus on his quest.

"Goodbye, Link. I wish you success on your journey to defeat Calamity Ganon. I will pray for you."

With that, the old Sheikah chief made her exit, leaving Link and Paya alone in the large Sheikah temple.

—

Cado and Dorian sat by the fireplace, both playing a game of chess. They stopped as a steady knock was heard from the front door.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "A visitor at this hour?"

Cado sighed. "It might be one of the kids."

He stood up and made his way to the front door, opening it to reveal the shrunken yet proud Sheikah chief standing proudly at his doorstep.

"Chief! Why are you here so late?" inquired a confused Cado. "It's the evening!"

Her stance remained firm. "I have my reasons. Please put up with this old lady for one night," drawled Impa, cutting past Cado and walking straight into his home.

The Sheikah man chuckled dismissively, closing the door behind her. "That is true. Nobody questions the chief."

Impa laughed, sitting in an empty chair between Cado and Dorian. "Our hero was just given a big opportunity - a love trial. For that, they need space."

Cado blinked. _'A love…trial?'_

He thought on it. A love trial?

Between who?

Suddenly, it clicked.

_'__Oh.'_

Link and Paya. It had to be them, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Impa, you sneaky fox…" Cado grinned. "You really took on the role of Cupid."

The Sheikah leader laughed, feeling amused. "Indeed. Cado, fetch some herbal tea."

Cado chuckled and nodded, making his way to the kitchen.

_'__I do wonder what's going to become of those two… You can tell they're crazy about each other. Everyone in the village has known for weeks,'_ an amused Cado thought to himself, wiping a round tea cup with a handkerchief.

_'__I wish them the best,'_ he concluded with a smile, pouring some piping hot tea into the cup.


	7. (7) Nervous Confessions

**Chapter 7 - Nervous Confessions**

Link made his way to the yard to find Paya washing dishes in a tub of water. She spun around, hearing someone approach her from behind. _"M-Master Link!"_

The blond hero smiled. "Paya, do you need help with those?"

She shook her head frantically. "N-no, I'm fine, thanks though—_Wahh!"_

Paya flinched in startle as Link dropped down onto his knees right next to her. He grabbed a bowl and a rag and began washing, looking down into the washing basin with warm cheeks. The Sheikah girl blinked. "Well, if you insist on helping…"

Link chuckled. "I do insist. I'm trying my best to impress you, you know."

Paya giggled. "You already do."

A hand shot to her mouth in embarrassment, her face going bright pink. _'Ahh, stupid Paya! Just keep your mouth shut!'_

Link's heart skipped a beat. He laughed warmly, turning to Paya and looking into her beautiful eyes. "Do I actually impress you?"

She found herself unable to pull away from Link's blue eyes. She blushed. "Yes… you do. You have since the first night we met."

The blond hero looked down, hesitant. "I don't feel like a true man… I ended up hurting myself so badly and in your care. I was a burden to you and Impa…. I—"

Paya shook her head is disagreement. "Y-you were not a burden, Master Link! Grandmother and I felt overjoyed in your company…! For the first time in my life, I'm happy…"

Link's cheeks reddened, his heart pumping like crazy. "…Paya."

The blond hero couldn't hold himself back anymore. He craved contact with the beautiful Sheikah girl. He needed to give her his heart or else it would drive him mad. He set the dish down and grabbed Paya around her waist, slowly pulling her into a full-body embrace.

_"__E-ehh!?"_ Paya squealed and began squirming in the embrace, blushing madly. _"M-Master Link, what are you—"_

**"****Sshhh.** Let me talk, Paya. I… I have something to tell you. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Paya's squirming weakened. _"Y-yes…"_

She gave into Link's tight embrace around her, nodding submissively. Link's body heat was driving her insane — she could barely think with her own heart beating a mile a minute. She wasn't used to such intimate contact, especially with men. Link was the first man she had ever shared such intimate contact with. She never really had interest in men until Link came along.

Part of her wanted to fight him off, but another part of her embraced his presence and craved more contact. Her body and heart sent mixed signals and it was emotionally overwhelming.

"Paya, l-listen. I'm…"

Link found himself choking on his own words. Why was it so hard for him to speak right now?

_'__Rejection.'_

The thought lurked in his mind, causing anxiety.

'_What if she doesn't return my feelings?'_

…

'_No, it doesn't matter. I have to tell her anyway.'_

"…Link?"

Link gulped "P-Paya. I—you... I'm sorry, this isn't easy for me to say."

"I-it's okay, take your time I guess," a nervous Paya dismissed, still shivering in the sensual embrace of Link's arms.

The sunset peaked through the mountains of Kakariko village and cast streaks of warm rays onto the village, one directly on the pair sitting near the fireplace.

_'__I'm leaving tomorrow morning… I can't afford to waste any time.'_

All of a sudden, a surge of confidence struck Link, and words started pouring out. He wouldn't receive a better opportunity than this.

"…Being with you these past few weeks has made me realize something… That I'm capable of loving. I didn't think I was, but you sparked a new feeling within me. I— I've never felt this way about someone before…I know I'm not ready to be a man worthy of you, Paya… but wait for me. Wait for me to return from my journey, and I promise I will have become worthy for you. _No…_ Think about it. I will not force you to be with me if your heart doesn't desire it… while I'm gone, think about it, about us."

The white-haired maiden's heart fluttered in delight, it almost seemed to dance. She almost felt it was necessary to pinch herself awake from this too-good-to-be-true of a dream. Was it real—the hero himself, confessing his love to her? It couldn't be.

_'__Link returns my feelings. It turned out not being one-sided after all…'_

Link's embrace remained tight around Paya. "A future with you motivates me to be a better man. It's your decision… There isn't any rush."

He hold onto the young Sheikah girl for a few moments longer, then slowly let go. He smiled and observed her, feeling as if two tons of weight had been lifted off his chest.

_'__That really did help. Even if she pushes me away, I can focus on my journey without getting distracted,'_ a relieved hero thought.

A speechless Paya shivered, her hands over her face with rosy cheeks.

_'__What do I say? I'm at a loss for words…' _

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She was shaking from the rush of confusion, excitement, and happiness she all felt at the same time. The pair remained bound together, seconds of silence passing between them which felt like an eternity.

_'__I need to say something!'_ the Sheikah maiden panicked.

…

"Paya, I'm sorry if I scared you…"

The frost-haired girl blinked slowly as Link retreated his arms from around her and pulled away. All of a sudden, it felt cold.

Her heart sunk slightly, feeling somewhat disappointed.

_'__No, you haven't! I just…!'_

Frustrated at her struggle to speak, a flustered Paya burst from its shell. "_…I like you so much!" _the girl blurted out.

"W…what?" Link uttered, took aback. "You _like_ me…?"

Paya's heart raced in embarrassment. Her hands shot over her madly reddening face. "_I-I-I mean—!"_

The girl continued to choke and stutter, unable to express herself. It was equally cute as it was confusing, as Link didn't really know what to make of it. Was she reacting like this because she's going to push him away, or was she truly into him..?

Link couldn't help but let out an endearing laugh at witnessing Paya's flustered state. _'She's adorable…'_

_'__Is…is he laughing at me!?"_

A slightly annoyed and still flustered Paya puffed her cheeks out. _"D-don't… laugh at me…"_

Link smiled, approaching the girl again, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up and into his body, arms coiling around her waist. Paya gasped at the strong jerk upwards, as it was powerful enough to swing her up into a standing position She landed straight into Link's arms. The blond hero caressed her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes with a firm expression.

"I know it's sudden and you may not be able to answer me right now… but know that I will always wait for you. Even if I return to you, injured and bloody, I will return just to hear your answer."

The hero's mouth drifted to Paya's cheek, planting a light kiss on her cheek. She blushed madly, turning her head away slightly.

_"__M-Master Link!"_

Link chuckled endearingly, amused. "So you can say my name, but you still can't talk?"

A blushing Paya shook her head, burying it into the man's chest while whimpering cutely.

"You're so cute," he admitted while smiling and admiring the view of long, silky white hair against his chest.

Paya melted into his firm chest. His body heat warmed her up, and she could feel and hear his heartbeat. It seemed to be beating faster than usual. She had noticed her heart hadn't stopped racing either. If Link didn't stop, she wouldn't be able to resist him any longer. It was already hard enough that he was leaving tomorrow.

Deep down, she wanted to be with Link. She had fallen in love with him the night of his arrival—she'd fallen hard. But a part of her was terrified at the thought of committing herself to Link. What happened if he didn't return from his journey? She wouldn't be able to cope with it. What if he found another girl while out on his adventure? The dreadful possibility plagued her mind as well. Not to mention his possible relationship with the Princess. Nothing but dread seemed to foreshadow a possible future with Link.

But… another part of her already seemed to trust him. Her heart told her that it was certainly worth the risk. Love like this was hard to come by, and Paya doubted she would ever love another man like she did Link.

Her heart then decided that it was worth the risk.

Finally bubbling up the courage to speak, Paya rose her head, gazing right into Link's beautiful eyes. Their mouths were close to meeting.

"M-Mas—_no_, Link._ I guess I am quite fond of you... And I do—k-kind of like you." _

…

The hero's heart burst into pleasure, his lips curving into a warm grin. Although Paya didn't really have a way with words, that was all the confirmation he needed.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world…"

Paya smiled with rosy cheeks, melting into the beautiful expression of Link's face. They found it hard to pull away from one another's gazes, completely trapped in one another. The hero tightened his embrace on the girl, pulling her in even closer. Paya whimpered softly as their bodies pressed together firmly. Link closed his eyes, leaning in towards Paya.

_'__He's going to kiss me…'_

The Sheikah maiden couldn't stop it. Her heart found it impossible to even attempt pushing him away at this point. It felt so right. She had never felt so in love, so blissful, so happy… The feeling was so new and thrilling to her and she didn't want it to stop.

Paya shut her eyes slowly, feeling Link's soft lips gently caress hers. Her heart beat rapidly, as did the hero's. They remained lip-locked for a few moments. The hero slowly began to move his lips. Paya's lips slowly began moving and entangling with his. The frisky hero slipped a tongue into Paya's warm mouth, causing her to whimper in surprise. He pushed his mouth into hers, their tongues entwining. He began moving his mouth in and mouth, their tongues playfully going back and forth. Paya could feel her breath becoming hotter and more sporadic. A strange feeling arose in her body, especially in her lower region. They continued making out for a few moments, then slowed down.

It gradually came to a stop. Link softly broke away from Paya, their eyes re-opening and catching each other again. As they met gazes again, Paya averted her head to the side bashfully, the equally flustered hero mirroring this action.

"P-Paya…"

…

…

"…Paya?"

"…Y-yes?"

"…Let me kiss you again."

"_O-okay…"_

Paya felt almost powerless at this point. She had been completely swept away by him.

Link pressed her body into his again, this time with much more force. Paya gasped, as she suddenly felt something firm poking into her groin. He leaned his head next to her neck and brought his mouth to her pointy ear. "The only problem is… if you let me kiss you again, there's no telling of what will happen next," he breathed, his voice deeper than usual. The sudden deepness of Link's voice made Paya shiver, the huskiness sparking a strange feeling inside of her.

"W-what do you mean by that?" the naive maiden inquired, oblivious to what Link was implying.

"I mean… If you don't push me away, I'm going to take you," he purred into her ear, pressing his bulge into the young girl to prove a point.

A flustered Paya shook her head frantically and covered her blushing face. "_I-I…!"_

The hero took a moment, reading her expression. Was she really ready for this? After all, he was practically forcing himself on the poor girl. If she didn't want to do anything with Link, he was going to respect her decision.

"I won't do anything you dislike, Paya. If you want me to stop, just tell me to. If you don't tell me to stop... well, you'll find out what happens if you don't…"

Paya's heart fluttered. Something about the way Link talked enticed her. Despite her naive nature, she was able to piece together what Link meant. It did feel rushed and she was still overwhelmed, but it also felt right.

"G-go…"

"_Hm?_"

"…go a-ahead. _I'm yours, Link._"

The content hero smiled, pulling Paya back into a passionate kiss. Their bodies entwined, his firm region still pressing insistently into the girl's pants. Paya whimpered, the bulge poking a strange spot causing mild dizziness and pleasure. Their mouths continued to mesh together messily, small beads of saliva leaking out. Their sporadic breathing gradually became even shorter.

Link pulled away for some air, looking down at a dazed Paya, who was panting lightly. He broke away from the girl and hastily bent down, coiling an arm around Paya's legs and one around her back, then hoisting her up into a bridal-style hold. She mewled softly in surprise, covering her flustered face.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he whispered into her eat huskily, his warm breathe hitting the sensitive skin on her ear and making her shiver. Paya nodded with a soft yet cute whimper, her flustered way of saying 'okay'.

The excited Hylian man began to carry his newfound love up to the bedroom.


End file.
